lysarian_universe_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Melke Ikora Zeb
'Melke Ikora Zeb, M.A Pol (Ur.) '(/mɛl-kə ɪ-kɔːɹə si:b/ Lucitrean: /mi:l-ki: ɛ-kɔːr-a si:b/; 30 October 3056) is a Lucitrean politician in the employ of the Ragrabastrevm, and currently the Ambassador to Ostenar. He has an older sister, Helixis, a priestess. He is well versed in Terhan, Shimin, Lucitrean and Dura. He enjoys reading, dancing and pottery, and has a dislike for Utovian Grandstanders. Physical appearance Melke appears to be in good physical shape, neither slim nor fat. His skin is a dark tan. His hair is straight and shorn into a crop that is currently fashionable among Lucitrean men. His eyes are extremely dark, with full lashes, and thick but well trimmed brows. His jaw is square and although shaven may tend to look as if he needs a shave five moments after he’s had one. He tends to dress well. Tailored Lucitrean wool suits, silks, or cottons offer subtle luxury without being outright pretentious Biography Early life Melke is the second child of a family well known for their political life. In order to escape these demands and responsibilities, his elder sister, Zeb Mara Kora br Yath Mara Vrun, ere bn Yastim, Helixis Mimim, fled to the Temples to study. His parents, always indulgent in his sister, did not reprimand her for her grievous break of clan authority. They prefer to believe she was truly touched by the calling Voice of Yastim. Left with positions that had been honed for her since early childhood, it was left for Melke to step into these roles. Discouraged from attending art school, he instead entered diplomatic training college at Ur. During his last year, he curried the favor of several elder diplomats. By the age of twenty, he became a messenger first in his hometown, and when a position opened, in the capital city of Ur. Serving for ten years, he traveled the country and acted as a liaison and attaché for several diplomats and Ambassadors. Education and career Melke attended the Urukish Diplomatic School in Lucitrea, focusing in Public International International Relations Theory, International Negotiation and Conflict Resolution, International Information and Communication. When Melke managed to work in some of the Uglemma Tir’s favorite causes post-schooling, his career skyrocketed to the top. Within another three years he was a ranking diplomat. At age thirty, he began to work closely with the Ambassador to Tel Shem (Vineyar Mara Loboya br Rabeth Mara Hemma, ere bn Orohdahn, Ra-Grabra-Kem Tel Shem, Shuba, Jillandria Fyoth, Uglemma-demphor, bn Uzuk-Mip).It was widely believed he would step into her shoes and take her place when she retired. Unfortunately, the Ambassador to Ostenar died in a train wreck, leaving a notorious difficult seat to fill. Politics, like nature, abhors a vacuum, and Melke found himself taking the long voyage to Ostenar. Personal life Melke's grandfather taught him pottery in their family home, where there is both a kiln and clayroom in the basement. He is deeply interested in art forms and sculpture as well as being good with the potter's wheel. He enjoys both modern and traditional dance, considered good skills for a touring diplomat. Melke can speak fluent Shimin, Terhan, and Dura in addition to his native tongue. Melke is moderately religious, a follower of Tushudehan, and in keeping with his somewhat reserved nature, he prefers to practice his beliefs in private when abroad. Before he became a diplomat, he was courting Aldara Acorem Ylem, but she broke up with him and he has not yet had a steady love interest since that time as he has been busy with his career. Even so, popular news has him linked to the princesses of Itania and even his best friend, Breav, amongst many others. He is now high profile enough to have gathered many strange and untrue rumors about himself, most of which he finds amusing. Yet when he was thrown into the Rock and again when he protested in Ostenar, the fact that he was well-loved by the populace of his home country factored largely into his own sense of career success. Xyreer Kana Olong, his attaché and cousin, manages his Placebook page and various other matters of his day-to-day schedule. Melke considers his best friends to be Breav Lorti Quarah and Korvak Shudharra Ylem, Aldara's younger brother. Personality Melke is a generally affable person with a great deal of patience with his friends and family. He is protective of his close associates, and can have a quick temper when it comes to protecting them. However, he was slightly pampered by his upbringing and the opportunities that his clan position has brought him. Although he now is involved with important work, he occasionally still feels like the party has just been shut down and he was not quite ready to stop dancing. On the best days, he enjoys the opportunities and challenges that being a diplomat bring him. On mediocre days, he regrets giving so much time over to these duties instead of the arts. On very bad days, he wonders why he let his parents talk him into this in the first place. Lately, his position and its associated dangers his brought him a sense of deeply embedded frustration and worry. Embroiled in the events of the Ostanian government including a brief illegal imprisonment, a war on his homefront with Mittenar, and recent political developments, his work has become a series of very bad days. Zeb, Melke Zeb, Melke Zeb, Melke Zeb, Melke Zeb, Melke